


Who's Your Daddy?

by Renai_chan



Series: Father Figures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a class ahead of almost every other person his age (and then some) on the planet: a child prodigy, a budding businessman and a brilliant orator all in one. His father never notices though, and so Tony decides to make him notice—one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1320386#t1320386. I’ve been doing a Steve/Howard/Tony thing when I found the prompt and I was planning on filling it with that, but then I thought that really wasn’t what the prompt was asking for, and suddenly I thought of a brilliant plot for the prompt, and it fits the Tony-Howard dynamic so well, with all of Tony’s daddy-issues and Howard’s indifference to his brilliant son.
> 
> Also, I did a bit of handwaving at their ages. I know Howard would be somewhere around seventy by the time Tony is in his early twenties, but that seems a bit extreme to me. A younger Howard is more appealing to seduce, so just ignore the age inconsistencies.
> 
> As for the title, yes it’s probably a bit tasteless (after all when we hear the line, it’s usually in the context of dirty/rather dub-con sex between two unrelated people), but it’s just so applicable that I couldn’t help myself.

Tony had been born and grew up in the public eye. Everybody who did not live under a rock knew who he was and what he was and admired him for it. 

He was born the only child of one of the richest and most brilliant men in the world, the person who helped create Captain America and the atomic bomb, the CEO and namesake of Stark Industries—only the most successful military defense contractors in the world—and the ever-charming Howard Stark. His mother, Maria Carbonell, a socialite of epic proportions, could get an audience with even the prickliest of European royalty at the drop of the hat and had a beauty that rivaled any Hollywood actress’s.

Tony grew up to be one of the greatest prodigies in history, surpassed only by a handful of people. He was a technological genius and invented a great many things of which included the world’s first working AI. He graduated from MIT at eighteen and earned his first doctorate at the age of twenty. He was also the budding head of Stark Industries R&D division, a position that held such influence in the scientific world that any of its heads were poised to win a Nobel Prize for any significant invention—and several had. He commanded grudging respect and attention from the scientific and business worlds for his achievements and consequently, everywhere else. He was destined to be one of the most perfect beings on Earth: rich, beautiful, powerful and intelligent.

But Tony Stark was far, _far_ from perfect.

At twelve, he got drunk for the first time, at fourteen, had his first taste of drugs of the notorious kind and lost his virginity (in the same night). At sixteen, he lost his second virginity to the son of one of MIT’s resident engineers, by eighteen, had steadily built himself a reputation for being a lackadaisical playboy and substance-user. At nineteen, he lost his mother to a car crash and promptly entered a stage of clinical depression.

His behavior was not unusual for any rich teenager, especially those in his social circles, nor was the catalyst for such behavior. The papers, writers, artists and every damned person in the world would scream “poor little rich boy” at him, but none would understand the way it felt when his father ignored him, criticized him, ridiculed him the way he had done ever since Tony could remember. He’d give his damned hardest just to be heard, just to be praised, to be loved, but Howard Stark did not have time for Tony’s “nonsense”; all he had time for was Stark Industries.

Stark Industries and every other fucking floozy that smiled his way.

……………

Tony hid his wince as his father glowered dangerously at him, slamming one hand violently against the wall beside Tony’s head. Instead, he met his gaze evenly, calmly, confidently even as Howard’s other hand came up to press against the wall beside Tony’s other ear, trapping the younger man in the space between. Really, he need have only held his glare to pin Tony to the spot.

“What are you playing at, Tony?” he hissed, angry, confused, alarmed. Tony clenched his hands into fists. This was the culmination of months of observation, practice and application. This one moment would either get him what he wanted or would ruin him in his father’s eyes completely, but Tony was nothing if not accurate—he was mighty fucking sure he would get what he wanted. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re doing,” Howard practically spat. “But _why_ are you doing it? What are you hoping to get from it?” There was a tense silence that Tony had to fight himself to break with the words he had long since wanted to tell his father.

“Because I want you to _notice_ me,” Tony answered with determination, with every hurt he felt from his father’s neglect. “Because you pay more attention and give more praise in one night to those whores you bring home than you’ve ever given me my _entire life_.” Howard started to falter and move away, and Tony knew that if he did, this would get buried so deep, he’d lose the opportunity to address it forever. He grabbed the front of his father’s shirt and switched their positions, pressing Howard against the wall; at twenty four, he was old enough, tall enough, strong enough that Howard, fifty two, would seriously have to fight him to get away. “All my life, I’ve tried to follow your footsteps, do your bidding, be the kind of son I think you want just so I can hear you say that I’ve done a good job. I’ve built robots at the age of five, graduated MIT at eighteen, designed you weapons that have the US Military think the sun shines out of your ass and yet every day you tell me that I’m not good enough, that I disappoint you. Well, dad, I’m pretty sure that you’d appreciate me better if I were one of your whores.” 

Then Tony pressed his mouth against Howard’s and held on as the older man flailed against him. But Tony was well practiced and he knew how to kiss and he knew how Howard liked to kiss because he had done his research, and soon the resistance lessened, though the tension did not. No matter; Tony knew exactly what to do. 

He pressed himself from chest to knees right up against Howard, and his grip on his father’s arms loosened from a desperate clutch to a passionate one. He was hard—of course he was because he wanted this so badly, and he’s right on the verge of getting what he wanted—and made sure that Howard knew how hard he was by pressing his jeans-clad erection right up against Howard’s half-interested one. At the action, Howard started and pushed back against his son, his resistance renewed, albeit subdued, and his mumbling incoherent against Tony’s mouth.

“Fuck… I… Tony…” he stuttered when Tony removed his mouth from the older Stark’s. Tony ignored him to press a kiss and then suck at the spot just behind Howard’s ear. His father’s knees nearly gave way, as Tony planned they would because he had seduced that valuable tidbit out of that Swiss masseuse Howard had over every other week and Tony had the day after his father.

“Please,” Tony murmured in Howard’s ear, rocking his hips against Howard’s and seducing strangled groans out of the older man. Howard’s hands came up to grip on Tony’s upper arms, and Tony thought that maybe he should ready himself to be shoved away, but Howard only squeezed him tightly. The tension that he didn’t realize he still had in him bled away steadily. “Please, I want this,” he begged as he felt Howard pull him closer and one of the hands on his arms drop onto the small of his back. Howard’s fingertips pushed ever so slightly at the clothed skin, a clear prompt for Tony to rut harder against him. Tony whimpered in acquiesce, his thrusts growing more needy, more erratic until he realized it wasn’t a game anymore. There was no more need for Tony to play the seducer; there was only the need to press harder and kiss and moan into Howard’s neck, his face pressed into the junction between it and his shoulder. “Please. _Please_. I want to be a good boy. Tell me I’m a good boy,” he begged. Then his voice dropped into almost a whisper. “I want to be your good boy, daddy.” 

The older Stark groaned heavily at that and Tony knew that he had broken him. He let go of Howard’s arms and wrapped them around his neck as he searched for a kiss that Howard willingly gave. He felt the hand that was still on his arm move up to cup his cheek as Howard tilted his head and slipped his tongue in his son’s mouth, kissing him filthily and hungrily. Tony sucked on the intruding appendage, moaning in pleasure and want while Howard thrust back against him. The CEO reversed their positions so that Tony was pressed up against the wall again and the younger man wasted no time in hooking one leg around Howard’s hips to gain a better angle to rut. One of his hands dropped to Howard’s belt and fumbled to open it quickly. His hand slipped into Howard’s slacks and briefs without wasting any time popping open the button and fly and slid over the rock-hard erection. Howard could only groan headily into his mouth, thrusting into the palm that squeezed around his length.

“Yes. Fuck, Tony, yes,” Howard babbled. “Perfect, that’s perfect, baby, just like that.” Tony nearly came undone at the praise. A strangled sob left him, but he fought to keep his composure and keep stroking his father and rutting against him. Howard moved his hands to grip Tony’s hair tightly, pulling him closer and kissing him repeatedly between murmurs of “Yes. Oh, God.” and “Beautiful. Perfect, perfect, perfect.” and “You’re perfect. Such a good boy. My perfect boy.” And Tony, only with great effort and another strangled sob, managed to pull himself away from his father’s hands and kisses and cock before he came before he got what he wanted. Tony breathed in deeply and ran a hand through his hair to quell his impending orgasm, but only when he straightened did he see the look of horror on his father’s face.

“Oh, no. Nononono,” he said, pressing back up against him and kissing his lips repeatedly. Howard was still beneath him, and Tony fought to pull him back into their state of wanton abandon. “No, please, daddy. I want this. I want this, please. Let me—“ He cut himself off and stepped back again. Before Howard could move, he quickly and efficiently stripped himself of his shirt and jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and back up against Howard. He wrapped his hands over Howard’s hands that had curled into fists at his side, and tried to engage him in another of their filthy, needy kisses. “Please,” he whispered almost in despair at his father’s unresponsiveness. He forced Howard to wrap his arm around his naked waist and lifted one leg so that he could guide Howard’s fingers into the cleft of his ass. “Please, daddy. I want you to fuck me,” he begged and laved attention on Howard’s earlobes. He felt Howard’s hands slowly cup his ass and give them a firm squeeze. The fingers of one hand slid over his hole and Tony cried out.

“Tony…” There was hesitation in Howard’s voice, so Tony kissed him, wet and deep and filthy until Howard was kissing him back and his fingertips were dipping into the tight hole. Tony broke the kiss to let out a long, wanton moan. “We should stop,” Howard whispered, his voice full of regret.

“Nononono,” Tony answered, grinding against him. “No, please. I want to be good. I want to be yours.” A finger slipped into him, burning a slow path inside. “Oh, God. Yes, just like that.” He pressed back against the finger and slipped his hand back into Howard’s briefs.

“This… We shouldn’t be doing this,” Howard said as Tony stroked him.

“We should we should. We really should.” The finger stroked him from the inside, dry and harsh against the ring of muscle that held onto it tight, but Tony pushed back against it shamelessly. “I can be so good for you,” he babbled. “I’ll spread myself for you and stretch my ass open while you watch. Wouldn’t you like that? Or would you like to take me tight and dry with only your spit for lube. I want anything. Everything. Please.” Howard moaned and kissed him again. Another finger slipped into him and Tony cried out again. 

“Keep talking,” Howard commanded when a moment’s silence lapsed and Tony picked up as if he hadn’t stopped.

“I could blow you. Oh! Fuck, let me blow you, dad. I want to taste you. I want your cock in my mouth. They say I’m pretty damn good at that.” Howard growled lowly and thrust his fingers in particularly harshly, making Tony gasp and backtrack. “No, no. I won’t touch anyone ever again. Only you, daddy. I’m your boy. One more, please, and then you,” Tony begged, stroking and kissing Howard. The older man maneuvered them onto the carpeted floor of his study and pushed Tony’s knees up to his chest. He withdrew his fingers so that he could make Tony clutch the back of his knees and hold himself open. He then sat back on his heels and allowed his eyes to rove over Tony’s shaking form.

“My beautiful boy,” he murmured after a short while, caressing the backs of Tony’s thighs and lightly stroking his cock.

“Dad, please,” Tony whimpered, his hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Howard stood quickly and righted his belt.

“Stay here. Don’t move,” he ordered and waiting till Tony nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door firmly behind him. Tony panicked in the two minutes he was gone. He was naked and spread shamelessly on the floor of his father’s favorite study, in clear, direct view of the door. Should anyone choose to come in, he’d have a shitload of explaining to do. The door slid open anyway and Tony’s skin crawled until he saw Howard come in and lock it behind himself. The CEO paused at the sight Tony made, but quickly regained himself and slid to his knees below Tony’s ass. The younger man heard the telling ‘snick’ of a tube cap and promptly moaned loudly when Howard pushed a pair of lubed-up fingers into him. “Don’t have any here,” Howard explained needlessly as he worked his son open.

“Could have—ah!—could have done without,” Tony answered back, but Howard only shook his head.

“Another time,” he said with a small smile. Tony returned the smile with one of his own, relief caressing his insides. And then Howard struck a bundle of nerves that had Tony shouting and arching up. Howard’s smile turned positively dirty as he tapped on Tony’s prostate again and again and again. Tears of pleasure leaked out of the corners of Tony’s eyes and he descended into babbling incoherency again. A third finger slipped into him practically unnoticed until Howard spread and twisted them inside the younger man.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease. I want you now. Please, now,” Tony begged, writhing in anticipation. Howard took pity on him and slicked himself up, grasping at the base of his cock to keep from coming.

“Ready?” he asked as he aligned his cock with Tony’s hole.

“Yes. Please. Please, now.” Howard nodded and complied. He was slow and careful with his thrust, easing his way gently, until the head of his cock popped through the tight hole. Only then did Tony complain. “Not a virgin, dad. Please. More.” Howard squeezed his eyes shut and mentally berated himself for being the least bit jealous of those who Tony had given himself to. When he opened them, he grasped Tony’s hips tightly and plunged into the tight heat with a neat, sharp move. Tony screamed. His palms slapped the carpet and held tight as he arched his back and met each of Howard’s relentless thrusts. Howard shifted Tony’s legs to hang over his shoulders as he bent over the younger man and plowed into him with reckless abandon.

“God… Tony…” he moaned. “So, so tight. You feel so amazing around me and, fuck, I can’t believe you’re letting me fuck you…” Tony whined in response. “You’re such a good boy; you’re my perfect, perfect boy. Fuck, you’re going to be this good to me every night, won’t you? You’re going to be so eager and shameless for me and I’m going to ruin you every single day.”

“Yes! Yes, daddy. Please. I want you to.” Tony wailed. One of his hands let go of the carpet to grasp at his erection and he jacked himself desperately in time with Howard’s movements. Howard grunted at the force of each push, willing himself deeper every single time until Tony, below him, came undone with a scream. Ribbons of white fluid spurted out of his cock and coated his stomach and chest and chin and he came. His ass squeezed around Howard’s cock tightly and it only took a few more thrusts until Howard was releasing himself into Tony with a shout of his own.

There was a heady silence as the pair rode out their orgasms and when Howard could finally command his limbs to move, he found Tony’s mouth with his own, kissing him passionately and tenderly. Tony moved his legs from Howard’s shoulders to his waist and pulled the older man closer, their chests sliding together over the sticky fluid.

“Tony…” Howard murmured, caressing Tony’s cheek. Tony leaned into it then turned his head and kissed his palm.

“Yes, daddy?” he asked. Howard paused at the light of such happiness and delight in Tony’s eyes, and he sighed and smiled and kissed his son again.

“Good boy.”


End file.
